


Here comes two more

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Post birth, Trans Nico, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: The birth if Persephone Violet and Reyna Dia Di Angelo Valdez was a huge surprise for their parents. But not unwelcome news in the house hold.





	

The sky was very clear and bright the day was the twins were born. Nico had been making some dinner for the night, some light salads for him and Leo and some chicken and pasta salad for the little ones. His overalls had been stretch over his belly as he placed a hand over it. He smiled as he mixed the dressing for the pasta.

 

When he and Leo found out that they were having twin, well they were quite surprised at that. With a house of three girls the two demigods thought one more would be enough. And then Apollo dropped the bomb that there were two babies, girls. Leo had fainted on the spot at the news and Nico was speechless at the same thing.

 

"Mama!!" Yelled three little voices as foot steps rushed through the door. As Nico turned he saw three heads of mixes of brown and black hair jumping at him. 

 

"Well hello there what do we have?" He was said in a over dramatic tone of wonder. The girls giggled at their mama. Bianca walks over to the large belly of her mother and puts a ear to it.

 

"Its so loud and warm" she said.

 

"Why yes it is honey, now wheres you're father?" He asked. Leo would usual be right behide the three and came to give Nico a huge kiss.

 

But by the gods did the man come in with a loud shout of "Honey I'm home!!!". And with a slam of the door was the first time Nico had felt q hard kick to his pelvis.

 

He let out a small at the movement, the others looked at him with worry.

 

"You okay there?"

 

"Yeah its-agguh" he groaned as he sat on the floor. Leo rushed to his side as Maria went to stand in front of him . 

 

Nico gave a weak smile to her as ripples of pain courses in his body. She smiled back and turned to her sisters Alessandra and Bianca.

 

"Okay we have to help mama get ready for the babies. Lets go get some water and cloths." She grabbed each little hand and went to the back of the house.

 

 

 

Later in the night all that could be heard was whimpers of pain from the son of Hades and words of support from his husband. Maria kept her sisters occured with the stories of their parents adventures. She loved telling the stories of how they saved the world and helped the two camps unite.

 

But as cries be heard in the modest and warm home the two looked down on the little wrinkly pink faces of the two new additions to their family.

 

"So Persephone Violet and Reyna Dia Di Angelo Valdez?" Leo brown eyes looked at Nico.

 

With sweat sticking on his forehead and black circles under his eyes he hadnt had since he was fourteen he nodded with a smile. 

 

"Yes its perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my Ocs bdays check out my story Our Legacy thanks for reading.


End file.
